Cruelty
by MagicalStarlight
Summary: I suppose, even the kindest being on earth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is also capable of cruelty." Oneshot. Hinted GuardiansXTsuna and 10027


Cruelty Story by: MagicalStarlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.**

**Summary: "I suppose, even the kindest being on earth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is also capable of cruelty." Oneshot. Hinted GuardiansXTsuna and 10027  
**

* * *

The sun was hidden behind clouds, and the sky watched the ground silently. The place was filled with men in black tuxedoes, and yet seemed to be separated in a thin line. They watched each other carefully, waiting for one of them to just snap and start attacking.

Right in the middle of the two groups, however, was yet another two groups, standing opposite each other and given a wide space, an obvious evidence of who were the grunts, and who were the leaders. One group wore the same black tuxedoes, with an elegant design on their breast pocket, which proved that they were from the Vongola Family. The other group wore white, and another intricate design, different from the Vongola, was at their breast pocket, showing that they were from the Millefiore Family.

Standing right in front of the Vongola Family was, of course, the current Head of the Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola boss. His spiky, brown hair had grown over the years, and he looked at them all calmly, a small smile on his face, his chestnut brown eyes filled with intelligence gained over the years. All in all, he looked like the perfect replica of the Primo. Behind him stood his guardians, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari and Chrome. Mukuro, however, could not be seen anywhere.

Tsuna turned slowly to watch the head of the Millefiore, Byakuran, with his subordinates standing stiffly behind him, including on Irie Shouichi. Byakuran spoke up first, "Well, Vongola, we're here to initiate a truce between us, the Millefiore Family and yours, the Vongola Family." The brown haired male nodded, acknowledging the sentence. Meanwhile, his thoughts started to run. Tsuna knew that the truce was only a façade, and that the moment the Millefiore could get their hands on the highly concealed 10-year-bazooka that lay in his office, they were as good as dead.

Tsuna's eyes trailed back to his guardians, and his resolve became harder, his hyper intuition already kicking in, confirming that his plan was flawless. Byakuran continued to speak, and finally brought forth a piece of paper, to sign the contract. Tsuna turned to the paper, and lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes. A small, mysterious smile grew on his face, as his eyes watered slightly at what he would do next.

The boy-turned-man knew that his guardians loved him dearly, and that Byakuran himself actually had a crush on him, although the other denied himself badly when his thoughts strayed. Finally, his hand moved up slowly, as he steeled his nerves for what was to come, even when a gunshot rang through the air.

Pain started spreading from his abdomen, the bullet shot by someone from the Millefiore's side, a spy he planted in long ago. His eyes went wide with the shock of the sudden pain, and he started to fall back slowly, as the other guardians gasped and raged, angered by the 'attack' on their beloved boss. Byakuran watched his falling self with his wide, shock-filled eyes and guilt grew in his gut, his nature coming back to bite at him one last time.

And yet, even when the chaos and attack started, Tsuna continued to fall back into the arms of Rokudo Mukuro, who had appeared out of nowhere, a note of panic in his eyes, thinking that his little tuna fish could not even attempt to stop the blood flow.

And through that chaos, the only one that saw the split moment of a cruel smile that simply should not be there on that kind face was Irie Shouichi, who had a clear view of the brown eyes that watched him silently in its approaching death.

His eyes wide behind his glasses, Shouichi finally realized that they were all tricked, and that this truce had backfired in the most dangerous way.

Shouichi was dragged away to safety, along with Byakuran, who was in a shock of his own, and he thought about it all. He knew that the now dead Vongola knew something, and that he had also known about their plot on the 10-year-bazooka, but he did not know what, only that the supposedly perfect plan they had of getting their hands on the bazooka was ruined, and not to mention that surely the Vongola head thought that, in the future, it'd be the Millefiore whom would be defeated.

He sat down harshly, blank eyes watching the battle-filled grounds, realizing that all along, Tsuna had known of their plans, and had even picked the most unpredictable way to counter them, and make it seem as if his death was caused by the Millefiore, "_We lost... This time. But we will not, in the future, Sawada, for I will find out what information you wanted to protect from us about the bazooka, and I will destroy the future of that which you had thought of."_

Shouichi sighed, looking up at the sky, red splashed across with a mixture of beauty, and yet, he could not shake off the omnimous feeling he had.

"_I suppose, even the kindest being on earth, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is also capable of cruelty."_

* * *

Gah, a random oneshot XD. Why cruel? Able to 'suicide' knowing the amount of pain it'd bring to people around him. That's all I'll be saying XD Oh, and, this was done in a sudden inspiration that would not leave, so I hope it's good :)

Anyway, R&R! :)


End file.
